The Family Man
by AngeloftheMorning1978
Summary: With his daughter's cancer in remission, Arthur must also try to save his marriage while at the same time try and find peace with his real father and avoid infidelity. Set after the events of "Arthur's Daughter" and "Dream Collapsing"
1. Chapter 1

With his daughter's cancer in remission, Arthur must try also try to save his marriage while at the same time try and find peace with his real father and avoid infidelity. Set after the event's of "Arthur's Daughter" and "Dream Collapsing"

**The Family Man**

1.

~ "She left two months ago. Took Katie with her." Cobb said and shook his head as if it didn't really matter.

The Point Man didn't know what to say. The two old friends sat in a booth at the hospital's cafeteria. They were pretending to enjoy the horrible excuse for coffee; the trade mark of hospitals world wide.

"What did she say when you talked to her?" Arthur asked. He felt ashamed he hadn't noticed Sarah was gone. What was happening with Darcy, Ariadne's pregnancy, news of his real father, not to mention his crumbling marriage. All of it had proved too distracting for the Point Man to focus on Cobb's life.

"She's back in America. With her family. She won't pick up the phone, won't return my calls." Cobb explained sadly.

"She just took the baby and left?" Arthur said in shocked disbelief.

Despite all the troubles he had with Ariadne, Arthur was suddenly very grateful she never denied him his children. He would have lost his mind if Ariadne had left with the kids and he couldn't see them everyday.

"Cobb, I'm so sorry." Arthur breathed as he took in what his friend must be going through.

"She's been very depressed lately. I tired getting some therapy for her. I think its a postpartum thing. It's like she's changed so much." Cobb said smoothing back his hair.

Arthur suddenly remembered how Sarah had been the few times he had seen her after Katie was born. How 'absent' she was in everything since the baby arrived. Then Arthur's own troubles started. His failed inception into Ariadne's mind. His wife's near break down that caused her to be rushed to the hospital. Their separation. Darcy's illness. A temporary reconciliation as they fought for their daughter's life. Not to mention finding out his father was not the man he always knew, but a piano player named Albert Castus.

He had completely forgotten about Cobb and Sarah.

"What are you going to do?" Arthur asked.

Cobb shook his head.  
"Cobb, she can't just _take_ Katie. That's your child to." Arthur said.

"We were never married. I already spoke to my lawyer. He would have to order a paternity test. Now that's she's back in America, it might take years." Cobb sighed.

"So? Go to America. Leave the kids with Ariadne and I." Arthur offered.

Cobb shook his head.

"You have a sick child who is still in the hospital. You have a newborn and two boys under the age of three. One of them is blind. You don't need my problems." The Extractor sighed.

"Cobb, were your friends. That's what were here for. James and Phillipa are no trouble." Arthur insisted. "We have a full-time, live-in nanny and the kids are in school. Hell, Phillipa is 10 years old now. She can probably help out more then you think."

The Extractor let out a deep sigh.  
"Cobb, if there is one thing I've learned from this past year, you have to fight for the ones you love." Arthur told him.

~ Ariadne was holding Drew. The new born needing feeding every two hours. She had to admit, even with Arthur's deception, she was glad to have this new baby. There was nothing better then holding her newborn. The few day's after Daniel's birth had been awful. The shock and worry over him ruining the happy days of having a new baby.

Not Drew. Drew was perfect in every way. She had Ariadne's eyes exactly. The size and shape of them were purely the Architect's. Even her little face looked like Ariadne. It was as if she were her child alone and that was how she wanted to think of her.

"Hi." Arthur whispered from the door.

Drew's hand was curled tightly around Ariadne's little finger as she was nursing. The Architect looked up at the Point Man interrupting the very privet moment.

"Hello." She said to him. Her hand going to her breast to shield her body from her husband. It was only a few hours ago she had told Arthur about contacting his real father.

"How is she doing?" Arthur whispered as he stepped into Ariadne's private room. The Point Man started tying pink balloons to her bed rail. All of them boldly shouting 'It's a Girl' in Mylar glitter.

"She's good. Thank you." Ariadne said nodding to the balloons.

"I was thinking we could go see Darcy after you're done. Maybe talk about a few things." Arthur offered as he gazed over his new daughter suckling. Her dark hair hidden by a pink cap to keep her warm. The baby's face calm as her perfect lips moved silently.

His view was obstructed by Ariadne closing her robe over her breast and the baby's head.

"We can go see Darcy. I'm not sure what it is we need to talk about." Ariadne said stiffly.

Arthur leaned back.  
"Sarah left Cobb. She took Katie and went back to America." Arthur told her.

Ariadne looked back at him in shock.

"What?" She breathed. "When?"

"Few months ago. We were so involved with Darcy, that we didn't notice. Cobb didn't want to burden us." Arthur said.

"Oh, God." Ariadne breathed.

Arthur nodded and looked as his daughter's perfect finger nails as they curled around Ariadne's finger.

"He should have told us. Poor Cobb." Ariadne said.

"He thinks Sarah was depressed." Arthur told her. Not able to avoid stealing a glance at Drew when Ariadne's robe slipped.

"She was." Ariadne said readjusting her robe to cover herself and the baby again. "Poor Sarah." She added.

"She's taken their baby to America. Cobb is going to have a hard time ever seeing Katie again." Arthur said harshly. He didn't like that Ariadne was taking Sarah's side in this.

"Well, let's just say I can see it from both sides." Ariadne told him.  
"_Both sides_?" Arthur asked. His brows going up in surprise. "No, there's only one way to see this. That's our friends side. Cobb's side." Arthur told her.

"Sarah is my friend to. I know what it's like to no longer be able to stand to even look at the man you love." Ariadne said simply.

How easy it was to use words to hurt someone. The expression on Arthur's face showed he was wounded to the bone. He looked shocked and hurt by what had so easily slipped out of her lips.

"Ariadne." Arthur breathed.

"Let me finish nursing her and we can go see Darcy." the Architect interrupted him.

~ Arthur felt a deep pain in him. He had never felt so hurt in all his life. Perhaps he was only fooling himself that Ariadne still loved him. The battle over Darcy's cancer had brought them closer, but now that the little girl was on the mends, it was as if their own war was picking up where it left off.

~ Arthur said nothing to his wife as they left maternity and went to the cancer ward. The Point Man wanting to tell the Architect how shockingly beautiful she looked. Her cheeks naturally pink, her lips rich and red from the rush of life giving force at having the baby.

They had to leave Drew behind. Darcy was especially susceptible to all kinds of cross contamination now that her cancer was in remission.

Darcy was getting stronger. She still wore a paper face make and hat over her bald head, but she could walk easily now.  
She was standing by the window and watching the people outside when her parents found her.

"Papa!" Darcy shouted and tried to run.  
"Careful, Darcy." Arthur laughed as he picked her up. Their little girl was gaining weight again and although her hair had yet to start growing, it was only a matter of time.

"Darcy, how are you feeling?" Ariadne asked as she pulled up one of Darcy's brightly colored socks.

"Better. When can I go home? I miss Dominic and Daniel." the little girl complained.

"I know you do. They miss you to." Ariadne sighed. "We can go home when the doctor says you're strong enough."

"I _feel_ stronger." Darcy said as Arthur carried her back to her room.

"That's good sweetheart." Arthur said happily.

"You look pretty, Mama." Darcy said suddenly.  
Ariadne laughed.  
"Thank you, honey." She siad.

"When can I see Drew?" Darcy asked.  
"We can see her right now, but you can't hold her and you have to wear the face mask." Arthur told her.

"And you'll have to see her through the glass window." Ariadne told her sadly.

"I don't care. I'm her big sister and she needs to know I'm there for her." Darcy informed her parents.

~ The other family members were the worst. The treated Darcy like something to be afraid of. Her large bald head, her paper face mask, her IV pole. Their moment of looking at the new babies spoiled by such a sick child.

Arthur felt sure they were hoping their baby would never become that sick.

The other babies were crying and fussing. Drew was swaddled neatly in her pink blanket. The only girl there out of four other babies and the only one sleeping.

"She's a very good baby." Ariadne told Darcy. "Just like Daniel was."

"Can she see?" Darcy asked as a new grandfather openly gawked at Darcy so much that the Point Man stood between them and glared at the older man.

"Oh yes. She's perfect. And you know, Daniel's condition might not be forever." Ariadne said soothingly.

Arthur watched Drew sleeping. Her long dark eyelashes and pink cheeks, so much like Ariadne it was incredible.

"Actually, when she was in my tummy," Ariadne was laughing. "She kicked me worse then Dominic. They have that same kicking foot."

Arthur snapped his attention to his wife.

"You never told me she was kicking." He whispered.

Ariadne straitened up slightly. Her hands readjusting Darcy's pajamas and not looking at him.

"Why didn't you ever tell me when she was kicking?" Arthur asked.  
"We can talk about it later, Arthur." Ariadne whispered as the families looked at Darcy worriedly and wanted to leave the viewing window.

"Ariadne?" Arthur said in disbelief. A cold feeling of being distanced from Drew coming over him.

'_This is how it starts._' He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

~ Although Darcy complained loudly that she wanted to go home, she enjoyed having her parents all to herself for a few hours a day. Ariadne had elected to stay in the hospital for two days after Drew was born. To be closer to Darcy and bond with the baby.

This arrangement left Arthur alone with his two rambunctious boys.

"Sir." Mrs. Mills said the morning he was going to bring Ariadne and the baby home.

"Mrs. Mills. Yes." Arthur said. He was pleased the nursery was finally completed for his new daughter. He was distracted and anxious to go to the hospital, see Darcy, pick up his wife and daughter and bring them back.  
"I'm afraid I must turn in my resignation." The older woman said.

"What?" Arthur startled.  
"Don't worry, this is a two weeks notice and I will try to find someone to replace me." The older woman said.

"Mrs. Mills, no we need you right now." Arthur said pleadingly. James and Phillipa were scheduled to come and live with them for a few weeks and the boys were into everything lately.

"I know you do. But my arthritis is acting up. I can't keep up with the children any more. I've already contacted an agency and they are sending in a lovely woman to be the live in nanny. I've spoke with her and she had worked with children for years. She is younger and can keep up. Especially with the new baby. I'll still be in the city, but only for emergencies. It's time to retire from this work." Mrs. Mills told him.  
Arthur sighed and took in the nanny's wrinkled brow and small body. She was in her 70's at the least. It was no wonder she was having difficulties.

"Mrs. Mills, I wish you could stay. But I understand. We're going to miss you." Arthur said softly.

"I will miss this family as well. You and the missus are a very lovely couple. I know the two of you have had difficulties lately." She said. A crack in her normally pristine facade coming out. "But I know that the two of you are worth saving. If it's not too forward to say so."

~ "I can't believe Mrs. Mills is leaving us." Ariadne looked fit to cry as she rode in the back seat with Drew. The Point Man stealing glaces at her in the rear view mirror as he drove. Her face was so lovely as she watched their daughter sleeping through her first car ride.  
"I need to tell you also that... James and Phillipa are going to be staying with us for a few weeks." Arthur said when traffic slowed down.

Ariadne's head snapped up.

"What?" She asked.

"Cobb's going to the states. He is going to try and talk to Sarah. Work things out so she and the baby will come back." Arthur explained.

"Arthur. You just drop this on me now?" She breathed. "You tell me we're going to have six kids, one of them a new born and the other very sick and your telling me this at the same time we have no nanny?"

"We will have a nanny. Mrs. Mills is finding her own replacement as we speak. She has one in mind right now. We get to meet her today in fact." Arthur assured her.

"Arthur how could you do this?" Ariadne sighed. She looked tired.

"Cobb needs our help. How many times has he been there for us? Miles has gotten too old now to look after the kids. We're the only ones who can be there for them." Arthur told her.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Ariadne breathed. She looked angry.

"We are going to have to talk about this. We're going to have to talk about a lot of things." Arthur told her sternly.

~ It felt good to be home again. The boys were still at school and Mrs. Mills was picking them up and bringing her new replacement. But, for now, it was just the three of them.

"I wanted to show you something." Arthur whispered as Ariadne carefully lifted the baby out of her car seat.

He guided his wife to the nursery that had been a disastrous work in progresses for months now. The Architect hating everything she designed for her new baby.

"You finished it?" Ariadne asked as she saw the pink bow on the door.

Arthur nodded.  
"Best decorator in Paris." he whispered and didn't mention how much it had cost. The Point Man still angry about the final price tag of the rush job.

Ariadne held Drew in one arm and opened the door. The decorator, had been worth every penny. Drew's nursery didn't look like a nursery at all, but a room fit for royalty. Nothing too garishly bright pink. Instead, a soft pink, almost white, dressed the delicately carved crib. Rosettes were sewn onto the blankets and the rug matched the bedding perfectly. The walls were a lovely sky blue with tree branches blooming out of the corners. As if the baby's room were really in the out doors. The leaves and birds looked extremely realistic as the animals stared back with large, expressive eyes.

There was even a chandelier in the center of the room and the coordinating furnishings were stunningly beautiful with old world craftsmanship.

"I had the artist do a little mural." Arthur whispered as Ariadne looked around the nursery in amazement.

He pointed to the wall behind the crib where a mural of three little children were playing. All three of them having fairy wings and holding a baby who was laughing.

"See? It's Darcy and the boys." Arthur pointed out. Although the images could be of no one else. Darcy's fairy self was unmistakable with her wild blond curls and bright mischievous face. The two boys were holding the fairy baby up as fairy Darcy was coaxing her to try and fly.

"Oh, Arthur." Ariadne whispered and looked ready to cry. "This is so beautiful."

Arthur was nodding as his wife finally looked at him.

She quickly looked away and back at the baby.

"Drew?" She said as the newborn chirped awake. "Look what your daddy did for you. He loves you so much."

Arthur moved closer to his wife. He longed to hold her. Longed to be her husband again.

She didn't move away from him as he stood closer to her. His hands going to her hip as they looked over their new daughter.

"She looks so much like you." Arthur whispered.

Ariadne laughed.

"I know. I noticed that to." She said as he ran a finger over Drew's jaw.

The baby fussed a little and Arthur's hands were there to comfort her.

~ Mrs. Mills came back to the house a few hours later with the Dominic and Daniel.

"Oh no, those horrible boys are home." Ariadne laughed and almost ran to greet them.

"Mama!" Dominic screamed as soon as he caught sight of her.

Arthur was still in Drew's nursery looking over the baby sleeping as he heard his 'horrible boys' shout with happiness over seeing their mother again. Ariadne happy to see them again to as she asked them all about their day.

"When is Darcy coming home?" Dominic demanded as Arthur left his sleeping daughter and turned the baby monitor on. He kept his ear close to the one way radio and listened to the nothing sounds of Drew sleeping.

"Soon, honey. She misses you two." Ariadne said. "Arthur?"

"I'm coming." Arthur said returning to the living room. His eyes on his wife as she was holding Daniel in her arms and Dominic was pulling on her leg.

"I think she's going to stay down for awhile." He told his wife.

"That's good. Arthur, Mrs. Mills has brought the lady she wants us to interview as her replacement." Ariadne said looking exhausted already by the boys.

Arthur turned and saw Mrs. Mills. Next to her was a very pretty, slender woman with dark hair and bright, shinning teeth.

"Corrine?" Arthur breathed in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

~ "So what do you think of Corrine?" Ariadne asked that night.

Arthur took a deep breath as he stripped off his tie. His lovely wife was fresh from nursing Drew, and the couple was about to face time with Darcy on their own iPad before turning in for the night.

"She taught at Daniel's school. She had _tons_ of experience in working with blind kids. Her schedule is perfect and she can start right away." Ariadne said going to brush her teeth.

"I remember her at Daniel's school." Arthur said. He was trying to sound aloof as he unhooked his cufflinks and carefully placed them in their assigned slot. He didn't look as his wife. Her skin was so radiantly perfect lately. Most likely the result of the hormone changes from having the baby.

"I think she's great. She totally gets Daniel, you know? Doesn't treat him like he's handicap. Did you see? She acted like he was a normal kid. Let him run around and everything. She talked to him in the ear and knelt down to do it. That's what I was really worried about. I don't want someone in here treating him like he can't do anything. It's counterproductive. I say she has the job." Ariadne said brightly as she finished brushing her teeth.

"I think we need to interview other people." Arthur said coming into the bathroom. His fingers undoing his dress shirt as he admired the view of his wife in blue, gingham pajamas.

"Why?" She asked as she spat toothpaste out. Even doing these habits, she was still lovely. Her hair was dark and shinny. Her lips naturally red. Her cheeks flushed.

"We just interviewed her today. We might find someone better." Arthur offered lamely. He leaned against the door frame and looked at her reflection.

"Arthur, we're never going to find a nanny on such short notice who is as experienced as Corrine and willing to take on our situation. We have a new born, a blind son and a daughter recovering from cancer. Not to mention two more kids coming to stay with us. We need her. We need her to start right away." Ariadne said.

Arthur sighed. His wife was right of course. Corrine was highly qualified.

He wanted to tell his wife how it was Corrine who he went out for coffee with several months ago. A strange date that ended with him abandoning the pretty teacher because Darcy called him about Seth.

Corrine had not taken the rejection very well, and avoided him ever since. Then Darcy's cancer happened and the Point Man, turned Family Man, had forgotten all about the pretty teacher who wanted to date him. Mrs. Mills started picking up the boys from school and Arthur never saw Corrine again, until today.

He wanted to tell Ariadne all these things, but the day had been so nice with her and the new baby. Ariadne looked at him affectionately again and he didn't want to ruin it.

"You're right." Arthur whispered.

"Of course I'm right." Ariadne said with a smile. She turned around and kissed him. The smell of her toothpaste hitting his nose. "I'm always right. I'm the wife." She giggled.

~ Their face time call with Darcy went well. The little girl telling them she wanted to come home, and that she missed them. Ariadne promising to visit. Arthur telling her to be a big girl.

~ "Arthur?" Ariadne whispered as the Point Man turned off the bedside lamp. It was the first time they had shared a bed together since Drew was born.

He turned to look at his wife expectantly.

Ariadne bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I called Albert Castus." She said. "That was wrong. I shouldn't have done it. I guess... I guess I was still angry."

"I know you're still angry." Arthur whispered as his wife nestled closer to him. He loved the smell of her hair and the fell of her pajamas. "I would be to."

"We need to work this out." She whispered into his chest. "We need to try really hard to trust each other again."

Arthur nodded. He wanted to say something, but didn't.

"We can go to marriage counseling. Work this out. I don't want to lose you. I don't want a divorce." She said. Her small hands smoothing over his chest.

Arthur's large hands closed over hers. He felt the hard stone of the sapphire engagement ring. She had stopped wearing it when they separated. Now that Darcy was getting better, it meant something that she was wearing it again.

"I don't want a divorce either." Arthur whispered as he kissed her hair. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep you. To keep our family." He added.

~ Arthur woke to an empty bed the next morning. He had to be at the workshop with Cobb and Eames early and had almost overslept.

"Ariadne, have you seen that blue tie? The one you got me last year? Goes really well with the charcoal suit?" Arthur said coming out of the bedroom in nothing more then his sleep pants. He hated rushing and was already running late.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't seen your blue tie." came a voice that most defiantly wasn't Ariadne's.

Arthur paused and turned to his kitchen.

Corrine was sitting at the breakfast bar with the two boys. They were quietly eating and she was drinking coffee.

"Corrine?" Arthur asked. He suddenly realized he was half dressed. She gave him a smug smile. "Corrine, what are you doing here?"

"I'm your new nanny. Your wife rang me up this morning and asked me to start right away." She told him.

Arthur turned a panic look around the large living area.

"Ariadne's with the baby." Corrine said as if reading his thoughts.  
"Listen, Corrine, I don't think this is going to work out. You and me..." Arthur whispered as he prayed his wife wouldn't come into the room unexpectedly.

"You and me... _what_?" Corrine said flashing that bright smile of hers. Her voice mocking the Point Man.

"We... I mean we went out." Arthur said furrowing his brow.

"Several months ago, when you were separated from your wife, we got coffee and talked about Daniel. Then you got a phone call and left. Not exactly a date, Arthur." She corrected. Her pretty eyes mocking him.

"It's not appropriate for you to work for me." Arthur whispered.

"Arthur, please don't flatter yourself. I have a boyfriend now. I think you're safe." Corrine said and took the boys dirty dishes to the sink.

"Besides," She said breezily. "I told Ariadne all about how we went out for coffee."

"You did?" Arthur asked. "When?"

"This morning. I believe honesty is the best policy." Corrine said

"Oh." Arthur mused.

"I realize this is your home, but in the future, please don't come out of your room half dressed when I'm here. It makes my uncomfortable." Corrine added as she took the boys hands to get them ready for school.

~ Arthur's mind was still working hard as he and Ariadne walked to the counseling office.

"So." Arthur breathed as spring was rolling into the city. Paris was blooming like a well cared for flower. A warm, light rain had woken the city up from it's winter sleep. "Corrine told you how we went out for coffee?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, yes." Ariadne smiled as she held Drew close to her. The baby nestled to Ariadne's chest as they walked. "She told me you had been upset over the separation and that you two talked it over and then you got a call from Darcy." Ariadne said.

"Oh." Arthur said with a nod. "It wasn't a date."

"I know." Ariadne said simply. "That's what she told me."

"What did she tell you, exactly?"

"That you were a mess without me and that she was really glad we're working things out. That you love me very much." Ariadne said. His lovely wife turning to him and smiling.

"Oh." Arthur said in surprise. "Well, I do. I _do_ love you very much." He said.

Ariadne smiled back at him and shifted the baby so she could take his hand as they walked.

~ The counselor was an older woman. She had a kind face, but everything about her was highly professional. She wasn't the hippie, lets all hug and cry, therapist that Arthur was expecting and he liked her right away.

"Now, tell me the most immediate problems we're facing." Dr. Lewis said adjusting her glasses and reading over her notes.

Ariadne looked at Drew sleeping in the carrier.  
Arthur shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, I didn't want to have another baby. My husband did. He sort of... tricked me into getting me pregnant. Now, I fell a lot of anger to him. I also feel guilty that I didn't want my daughter. I love her so much." Ariadne teared up slightly and Arthur took her hand. "I feel horrible that I didn't want her, I feel like I'm a bad mother."

"I see." The doctor said.

"You never told me you felt that way." Arthur whispered. How could Ariadne feel like she wasn't a wonderful mother? She loved their children. Anyone could see that.

"Why do you think Ariadne didn't tell you she was feeling these things, Arthur?" The doctor asked.

The Point Man turned to the therapist.

"I made a mistake. I regret it and I've apologized for it." He said. He didn't know what else to say.

Ariadne let out a sigh and shook her head.

"I see." The doctor said and scribbled in her note book.

~ "Arthur, you didn't even _try_ in there." Ariadne told him as they walked out of the doctor's office.

"I tried. I don't know what you want me to say. I've already apologized. What else do I need to say?" Arthur demanded as he held the door open for his wife.

"I can't tell you what to say!" She almost shouted. "When you're in therapy, you say what you're feeling so you can work on our problems. You were like a robot in there!"

"Ariadne. Where are you going?" He asked as she hailed a cab.

"To the office." She told him as a neat, little euro cab buzzed to the curb.

"What? _The office_. You quit." Arthur said in shock.

"I still have friends there. They want to see the baby." She told him.

"Ariadne!" Arthur shouted as she secured Drew.  
"I'll be home before dinner. Corrine will pick the boys up." She told him.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

~ "Oh! She's simply _gorgeous_!" The tattooed 40's pin up girl squealed. Ariadne was showing off her new daughter and delighting in all the praise as the staff fawned and admired the sleeping mass of pink that had just woken from her nap.

Seth was standing by her and smiling.  
"She's really beautiful, Ari." He said softly.

"Thank you, Seth." She whispered back. "I know I should have told you I was pregnant before you hired me."

"It's not a big deal. People have babies." He shrugged as the tattooed girl was having her picture taken with Drew. Another hippie girl was snapping pictures with her iPhone. The tattooed girl looking like she was posing for the latest copy of "Inked Mommy". Ariadne laughed at the thought.

"How is Darcy?" Seth asked.

"Much better." Ariadne said as they wandered around the little graphic design office. She did miss her old job. It was fun to work here.

"The bone marrow is taking?" He asked as they were moving to a more private part of the office.

"It looks that way. She may have to stay at the hospital for another month, but I think she'll be alright." Ariadne sighed as an older co-worker took Drew and started to sing to the baby a soulful rendition of _Imagine_.

"That's good to know. We've really been missing you here." Seth said casually.

"Really?" She asked.  
"Of course." Seth said shyly.

"Do _you_ miss me?" She asked boldly. She suddenly felt like she was in high school.

"Of course. I can't find anyone who gets the city you made. We've been making improvements on the basic layout you made, but we need you to finish." Seth told her earnestly.

"Seth... I just had a baby." She said looking over at Drew.

"So? Bring the baby here." He told her. "She needs feeding every 2 hours anyway. It will be easier on both of you if she's here."

"How do you know so much about babies?" She asked.

"I'm the only boy of five older sisters, and the proud uncle to ten nieces and nephews. At least, I think it's ten. I'll have to call mom for the latest figure."

"Seth, a baby in the office is very unconventional." She said.

Seth rolled his eyes and looked at his employees. They were a mash up of diversity and strangeness. Some looking like they belonged on a commune, others like they had escaped from a freak show.

"I'm not too worried about what's conventional." Seth laughed.

Ariadne pretended to think it over.  
"You're not going to make me beg, are you?" He asked.

Ariadne smiled back at him.  
"Alright. I'll come back." She said.

~ Arthur wasn't sure what to do with himself for the rest of the day. He went to the hospital and saw Darcy. The little girl engrossed in a sculpting class. She was happy to see him, but busy with the new friends she had made in the children's cancer ward.

"Papa, I want to go back to dancing class as soon as I'm better." She told him. The Point Man smiling at her as she made a rabbit out of clay.

~ Corrine had left a note saying she was in class and would pick the boys up after school.

The Point Man pushed aside his worries over Corrine. It was a problem that would have to be addressed soon. He didn't like the fact a woman he was attracted to was living in the same house as his wife and children. He never had this problem with Edwina, Sadie or Mrs. Mills.

He made a mental note to call Edwina Sharp. She had moved out of their home after the merger and still acted as his secretary.

"Edwina?" Arthur asked as he fixed himself a light lunch.

"Oh? Yes, Arthur." Came the snuffled voice of Edwina.

"I was wondering if you could find a new nanny for us. Mrs. Mills is leaving us." The Point Man said.

"Ari told me you have a nanny. A teacher form Daniel's school." Edwina told him. Arthur silently cursed Ariadne's frustrating habit of always keeping her friends in the loop. Arthur never let Eames or Cobb know every detail of his life.

"We did, but I need to interview others." Arthur told her in a deep and formal voice. "Can you just send me resumes?"

"Well, Arthur, that won't be easy. Your situation-" Edwina started to say.

"Thank you, Edwina." Arthur said cutting her off at the door bell buzzed.

~ In a small cafe, Edwina Sharp looked stupidly at her cell phone.

"Your boss?" A tall gawky young man said looking at her worriedly. He pushed his horn rimmed glasses up over his nose. His hand curled around the red bull can he was always drinking.

"He wants a new nanny." Edwina said.

"Well. That only means one thing." Specks said.

"What?" Edwina asked worriedly.

"He's worried the new nanny is too sexy." Specks told her. He smoothed over his vintage batman T-shirt.  
"Oh Stephen!" Edwina told him with a playful slap. The tiny woman delighted to have a boyfriend who seemed to like her so much.

Specks smiled back at her.

"Are we still going to the movie?" He asked as they stood to leave.  
"Yes, I can't believe you want to see _Barbarella_." Edwina teased as the lanky young man took her hand to cross the street.

~ Arthur ran to the door. He didn't even stop to look out the peep hole to see who it was. Ariadne had almost everything delivered and it was most likely the doorman bringing another package.

"I'm coming!" Arthur shouted at the door as it buzzed angrily again.

An older man stood at the door. He was tall and lean and his fine silver hair was elegantly combed back. He wore black rimmed glasses that were popular in the 50's and were now making a comeback. He certainly wasn't the doorman or any delivery person.

"Can I help you?" Arthur asked. He looked over the man in the dark tweed jacket and slacks. His style of dress was not overly done. His clothing indicating he wasn't too rich, but cared enough about appearances to wear something more formal.

"My God." The elegant gentleman said. "You're Arthur. You're him." He breathed as his hand went to his mouth and tried to hide a smile. His eyes moving over the Point Man in happy disbelief.

Arthur didn't understand.

"I'm Arthur. Can I help you?" The Point Man tried to shake an uneasy feeling in his gut.  
"I'm Albert Castus." The gentleman said.

**I always pictured Anthony Head, AKA Giles from "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" as Arthur's father, Albert Castus. When I found out he played King Arthur's father in "Merlin", it sealed the deal!**

**And yes, Specks from "Hostage" is now dating Edwina. **


	5. Chapter 5

5.

~ Arthur wasn't sure what he wanted to say to the man. Albert Castus had been a creature of legend before now. Something from a half remembered dream.

The legend now sat on Arthur's sofa. The Point Man sitting on the love seat next to him. Arthur couldn't help but stare at his real father's hands. They were longs and dextrous looking. The same as he remembered.

"Look at you." Albert said trying to hide the emotion that was brewing to the surface. His English accent elegant and charming. "You're just... you're a grown man now."

Arthur said nothing.

"The last I saw of you, let me see, you were..." Albert shifted in his seat and looked upward trying to think.

"I was eight." Arthur said darkly.

"You remembered. That's wonderful that you remember." Albert said. His light colored eyes dancing as he smiled so easily.

"I don't remember you." Arthur said stiffly. He looked over his natural father. His tweed jacket with a sweater, collar and tie under it.

Arthur didn't like the idea his fashion sense came from this man.

"I was eight when my mother died." Arthur said as Albert looked at Arthur worriedly.

"Yes. Yes, you were eight, when Audrey passed." Albert agreed sadly. His large hands going to his breast pocket and fumbling out a pair of reading glasses.

"I know that, um, you must have a lot of questions for me." Albert said not looking at the Point Man. "I'll try to answer-"

"I don't have any questions." Arthur interrupted.

Albert looked at him in surprise.

The older man went to the worn briefcase he had been carrying.

"I've been keeping up with you in my own way, Arthur." Albert said pulling out a photo album.

Arthur pretended not care as the older man opened the album that was crammed full of news paper clippings.

"First, this book was filled with your mother's news clippings." Albert said. The older man moving those large, nimble hands of his over Audrey's face. It was an old play bill from the New York Ballet.

"She was so beautiful. I hope, you remember that at least. You were so young when she took ill." Albert said sadly.

"_Look at your mother dance, Arthur. Isn't she beautiful?" _

"Then, of course, it was very big news when you were born. I saved the newspaper clipping from that, as well." Albert said with a little smile on his face as he showed the Point Man a photograph of Audrey holding a neatly wrapped bundle. A baby's face peeking out.

"Then, her passing. That made international headlines. So many flowers." Albert said as he showed Arthur the color photographs of flowers arriving at the New York Ballet.

"She was loved. Very loved." Albert said softly. His fingers gracing Audrey's face again.

Arthur kept his face a cold, indifferent mask.

"Then, I kept up with you. I had returned to England by then of course. It was a bit harder, thankfully, the internet came along and I could just put your name in. I have your graduation from high school, college. Even the notice when you joined the military." Albert laughed as he pointed out the news clipping of a very young Point Man in dress uniform.

Arthur felt he was grinding his teeth.

"Then, well you got married. To that lovely girl I spoke with over the phone." Albert said as he unfolded the extensive news clipping of Arthur and Ariadne's wedding.

"Such a beautiful bride." Albert said affectionately. "Such a nice girl, as well."

Arthur stared at the society page of he and Ariadne. His wife was a happy, young bride. Their problems so far away then. It was only 5 years ago, but it felt like they were other people.

"Then, John died." Albert said. He said the name_ John_, the man Arthur always thought was his father, with a certain amount of contempt. "I have a clipping of you taking over his company. Very drab, I'm afraid. Business isn't really my thing. Then, I found this article about how you turned his business around. Merged it with a gentleman named Saito. I was very proud to read that. I was even prouder to see this." Albert said.

That same happy smile on the older man's face as he handed the Point Man a new clipping. It was of Arthur and Ariadne leaving their apartment in New York. They looked like a celebrity family. Ariadne holding Daniel, a newborn then, to her chest and avoiding the camera. Arthur holding Dominic's hand as the toddler tried to run off. Darcy was in her ballerina costume and looked all too happy to have her picture taken.  
"A beautiful family. Your wife tells me you have another little girl now? Drew?" Albert said hopefully.  
"Mr. Castus." Arthur said putting down the newspaper clipping. Making sure it was returned to Albert's scrapbook. "I'm not sure what my wife told you about what kind of relationship I was wanting, but let me assure you, I don't want _any_ relationship with you."

Albert's face fell slightly. His merry eyes stopped dancing.  
"You think you kept up with me because you have a _scrapbook_? You don't know anything about me. I didn't even know you existed until a few months ago." Arthur said. Pleased he was keeping that cold distance.

"Yes, your wife told me about your oldest child and the cancer. It must have been a difficult way to find out about me." Albert said. "I'm very sorry."

Arthur sat back as if he had been struck. He didn't like Albert Castus. He would have preferred that this man was not so passive.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to. So, I can't have this in my life right now." Arthur said standing up.

He heard the key jingle in the lock.

'_No, not now. Not right now._' Arthur thought as Corrine came in with the boys.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you had company." She said as she guided Dominic and Daniel out of the sitting room.

"Oh my!" Albert said standing up. "Is that Dominic? Hello!" Albert called to the child. The older man looked ready to cry happy tears.  
"Corrine! Take them to their rooms, please. _Now_!" Arthur barked at her. Corrine nodded and guided the boys out. Daniel tripping slightly at the sudden change and the pretty nanny telling him they were going to go and play.  
"Those are my grandsons." Albert said looking longingly at the boys leaving.  
"I think you need to go." Arthur said stiffly.

"The oldest. Dominic, he looks just like you. The other one, Daniel, I think he looks more like Ariadne. You looked like your mother from day one." Albert said with a smile. Tears rolling out of his eyes.

"Mr Castus." Arthur said firmly. "You need to leave."

"Son, we need to talk. We've wasted so much time-"

"I'm not your son!" Arthur snapped.

Albert jumped. Afraid of the Point Man that had suddenly come out.  
Arthur was breathing hard.  
"You are not my my father. _I'm_ a father. I would never allow my child to be raised without me. I would never allow my child to think another man was his father. I would never abandon my child with some monster after his mother died." Arthur fumed.

Albert looked ready to say something but closed his mouth.

"Corrine!" Arthur shouted. The pretty nanny was there in an instant. She looked worried.

"Go get some of the boys drawings. A copy of the family pictures we had done last week They're in the sideboard, in the hall." He told her.

Corrine said nothing. Only nodded and left.

"Arthur, I know you're angry with me. You have every right to be." Albert said gently.

His accent soothing and for a moment, Arthur wanted to think of him as a father.

"John, he wouldn't allow me near you. He had money and power. I was just some poor kid who was in America on a scholarship. I couldn't possibly have fought for you. That lawyer, McClain, he would have kept at me till I was penniless and I still would have lost you. Your mother thought it was best not to tell you."

"Do not bring her into this." Arthur hissed as Corrine brought the boys finger painting and an 8x10 picture of the family. It wasn't recent, Drew wasn't born yet and Darcy still had her hair.  
"Can you find a picture of Drew?" Arthur whispered to Corrine.

"Yes." She said and went to the refrigerator. One of the announcement cards of Drew's arrival was tacked there.

"Thank you." Arthur said taking the card form her. He handed them all to Albert.

"You have more things for your scrapbook now. You can keep up with me that way. I'm sure my wife will be happy to send you a Christmas card with more pictures. I never want to see you in this house again." Arthur said.

The older man took the drawings and pictures.

"Arthur, I never married. I have no more children. You are all I have in this world." Albert said sadly.

"Please leave." Arthur said. The Point Man's hand's going to his suit. He always adjusted his suit when he was nervous or anxious.

Albert nodded and carefully put the drawing and pictures in his scrapbook.

"Goodbye, Son." Albert said and showed himself out.

~ Corrine stood next to Arthur for a long time and said nothing.

"Are you alright?" She whispered at last.

Arthur sighed.

"Not even close." He admitted.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know he was here. I wouldn't have brought the boys home." She told him. Her voice quite as though they were talking about some secretive thing.  
"It's alright." Arthur said in a lowered voice as well. "I didn't know he was coming."

"Who was he?" Corrine asked.

"My real father." Arthur said sadly.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

~ "God, it's like something from a soap opera." Corrine said as she and Arthur shared shots of vodka.

The Point Man made a face at the taste. He wasn't much for drinking and only did it when he was feeling particularly distressed. Now, his normally immaculate suit was wrinkled and his tie was stripped off.

"I know." he laughed at himself. A warm feeling rushing through him. "My girlfriend had an affair with my father, that's how I got Darcy. My mother had an affair with a piano player, that's how we got me. Doesn't anyone stay together anymore? Isn't anyone faithful?" Arthur laughed.

Corrine either wasn't drinking the vodka or had a much higher threshold for alcohol. She seemed more put together as she calmly thought about it.

"I think people still stay together." She told him. Her voice soft and elegant. Her teeth bright. Arthur couldn't help but steal a glance at her enticing cleavage. His reflexes slowed by the drink and Corrine noticed he was looking at her.

"I don't think Ariadne and I will stay together." Arthur mused sadly.

"Why do you say that?" Corrine asked.

Arthur shrugged.

"We went to our first session today. I had no idea what to say to that doctor. I have no idea what they want me to say." He admitted. "I just sat there and listened to my wife tell this doctor, not me, all these things that she's feeling. She used to tell me everything she was feeling. Now, it's like she has this whole other life. It's like she's living a life without me." Arthur admitted.

Corrine poured him another drink.

"What did you tell the doctor and Ariadne?" The nanny asked as Arthur drank the shot.

"I apologized. Apologized and apologized some more. I have no idea what they wanted me to do." Arthur said.

"You can start by telling Ariadne what you told me." Corrine said softly.

Arthur looked at her.

Corrine shrugged.

"How you feel she's not telling you anything. That you feel she's living a life away from you." She said.

"You're very attractive, Corrine." Arthur said with a smile. His speech slurring as he clumsily leaned his head on his hand.

Corrine moved away from him. A tired look on her face.  
"You are. You are _very_ pretty. Which is why I can't have you work for me. I can't have a woman living in my home who isn't my wife, who I could potentially have sex with." Arthur told her. His tongue loosened by the drinking.

"I think you've had enough." Corrine said taking the bottle away.

"I _have_ had enough." Arthur agreed. "I love my my wife, I love my kids. I wish sometimes I was a single man. Like old Albert there. Just leave my kids and keep scrapbooks on them. Skip over all the messy parts. That's the way to do things. Just show up on their door when their in their mid thirties and say: 'Hey kids! Remember me?'." Arthur laughed.

Corrine gave him a sad look.

Arthur sighed.

"I'm worried Ariadne is going to leave me." He said sadly.  
"I don't think she will." Corrine's voice came to him. "She want's to go to counseling."

"I think she's running out of reason's to stay with me. The new baby, Darcy's illness. They'll keep us together for awhile, but..." The Point Man fought back tears. "It's not going to be enough." He finished.

~ Ariadne looked over the Point Man. Her husband was passed out on their bed. Corrine meeting her at the door and explaining what happened.  
"Was it a mistake? To let him drink? I mean, there was that vodka in the house. He's not a recovering alcoholic or anything?" Corrine asked worriedly.

"No, he just never drinks unless he's upset." Ariadne sighed. "Did something happen?"

"An older man was here today when I brought the boys home." Corrine said as the two women looked worriedly at the sleeping Point Man. Arthur was snoring loudly as Ariadne took off his shoes and covered him up.

She suddenly felt very affectionate to her husband. He was showing a crack in the armor that always seemed so strong.  
"Arthur said he was his real father. Then he started drinking." Corrine said as Ariadne brushed over Arthur's hair as he slept, oblivious to the world.

"That would do it." Ariadne whispered.

"Well, after I made sure the boys were taken care of, he didn't look so good, so I put him in the bed. I know it's not my place to do that."

"No, it's alright." Ariadne said. "Thank you."

The Architect stood and left the Point Man to sleep it off.

"Did he say anything else?" Ariadne asked as both women left the bedroom.  
"Just that he's afraid you'll leave him. Oh, and that I can't work here anymore." Corrine said. Her fingers wringing nervously.

"What?" Ariadne asked in shock.  
"Yeah he said I couldn't work here. Listen, I already turned down another job and this is the only job that fits into my class schedule." Corrine said looking almost panicked.

"It's alright." Ariadne sighed. "You're not getting fired."

"Doesn't Arthur control that?" Corrine asked.  
"No, I do." Ariadne said curtly. "James and Phillipa are coming over tomorrow and we need you. Arthur is just going through some things."

Corrine nodded and looked relived.

"Let's just forget about it. I'm sure the hang over he'll have in the morning will be punishment enough." Ariadne sighed.

~ Arthur felt his head was too big.

The light hurt his eyes as he tried to hold off on opening them. He was thirsty and he felt his body was sore. Like he had done an intensive workout.  
"Morning." Ariadne whispered to him.

Arthur's head hurt too much. He groaned and rolled over.

"Arthur, you need to drink some water." She told him rubbing his back.  
"Albert Castus came here." Arthur grumbled as his mouth tasted like cotton.

"I know." Ariadne said as he threw an arm over his eyes, blocking out the light. "I'm sorry." She added.

"I got drunk." Arthur said petulantly.

"I know that to." Ariadne laughed.

Arthur took his arm off his eyes to see his wife. The lovely creature was sitting beside him in their bed.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked.

"About 12 hours. Corrine put you in the bed after you started staggering around." Ariadne said smoothing out his hair.

Arthur could have died of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Ariadne." He whispered.

"It's alright. This was my doing." Ariadne told him. "It was wrong of me to call Albert. You should have spoke to him when you were ready."

"You're right. It's all your fault." Arthur groaned and Ariadne laughed.

"Where are the kids?" he asked.

"Corrine took them to the park. James and Phillipa are with them. Cobb will call us when he lands back in the states." Ariadne said moving his hands off his eyes again.  
"We can't have Corrine working here." Arthur told her.  
"Why not?" Ariadne asked. "We don't exactly have people lining up for this job."

Arthur sighed.  
"Arthur?" Ariadne said. Her hands going to his shirt and unbuttoning it.

The Point Man took a deep breath before looking at his wife. She was looking down at him.

"Darling, I'm not sure how to tell you this; but, you smell bad." She said and then tried not to smile.

"Oh really?" Arthur said with a wry grin.

"Yes. It's really terrible." She laughed. "I think we should take a bath." She said as she finished unbuttoning his shirt.

~ Arthur felt much better as he shared a bath with Ariadne. She made him drink some water and take an Aspirin. Then they spent a relaxing morning in the large, claw foot tub. His wife washing his hair as she circled her arms around him. Pampering him as he leaned back against her.

"I'm sorry I didn't know what to say to the therapist yesterday." He said as he kissed her soapy hands.

"It's alright." She told him. "We'll get there."

"I just feel like you haven't told me things about Drew. Like when she was kicking. Or how you felt... about other things. We used to tell each other everything." Arthur said softly as she washed his back.

"I know we did." Ariadne whispered.

"I know we lost something when I went into your mind." Arthur whispered. "I know it will take a long time to fix."

"Arthur." Ariadne sighed. "I'm not going to be mad about that anymore."

"Why not?" He asked. This felt like a trap.  
"I know you're sorry." She sighed. "I have things I've kept from you. Things that I should have told you about from the start."

Arthur scowled and turned around to face her.  
"Things like what?" He asked. His soap covered hands brushing back her hair so he could see her face better.

Ariadne started to stay something. Her pretty lips forming an 'O' as she seemed to hesitate.

"Arthur, remember that old couple that-" She started to say. Her words cut off by the front door buzzer.

Arthur felt angry.

"I can't take anymore visitors." He growled.

"I'll get it." Ariadne said anxiously.

"No, I'll get it. Tell them to get lost." The Point Man said and nimbly left the tub of warm water.

He wasn't happy to leave this private moment with his wife. Those moments were so few these days.

He threw on a robe and once more didn't look out the peep hole before opening the door.

"About time!" McClain boomed as the fat lawyer let himself in.

"McClain, what are you doing here?" Arthur said in shock.

"Son, I'm here to help you with this mess of a separation." The fat lawyer said.

"McClain, now isn't a good time." Arthur sighed as he shut the front door.

"Arthur, you have not been retuning my calls. We need to address the eventuality that you'll divorce Ariadne. Now, I've drawn up new documents. I've been shuffling your assents and accounts. I've funneled most of them to private accounts offshore. That will hide the money from any lawyer she might hire." McClain said pulling some papers out of his briefcase.

"McClain. Ariadne and I are doing much better." Arthur tried to argue as McClain passed a stack of papers to him.

"You need to listen to me, Son." McClain told him. "If she divorces you, you would be broke. She would get half of everything you have acquired over the past few years. Not even to mention child support on four children." McClain grumbled.

Arthur started to say something, but McClain rambled on.

"We should have had her sign a prenup. For now, I've got your money hidden. It will protect your assets. That way she won't get it all."

Arthur looked up and saw Ariadne coming out of their bedroom. A shocked and saddened look on her face.

Obviously, she had heard everything.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

~ Arthur felt all the breath leave his body. His wife's beautiful eyes swimming with tears as she looked like some kind of wounded animal.  
"Arthur?" She gasped. Her face looking at him in hot anger and disbelief.

"Ariadne." Arthur said raising a hand to stop her from getting the wrong idea.

"You're _divorcing_ me?" She breathed.  
"No! Ariadne, McClain just showed up here!" Arthur said feeling frantic.

"You're having your lawyer hide your money from me because you want to divorce me?" She breathed. Her hand going to her chest as she looked deeply hurt.  
"No, baby, please listen to me." Arthur said going to her. Tears were falling out of Ariadne's eyes.  
"I thought you wanted to try and work things out. I... I thought... You just wanted time to hide your _assets_?" She cried.

"No! Listen to me. I didn't tell him to do this. Please, just listen to me." Arthur said trying to put his arms around her.

"Don't touch me, Arthur." She cried softly as she backed away into their bedroom. Arthur heard the slam of the bathroom door and his wife's sobs.

"Happy?" Arthur growled at McClain as the Point Man turned to family lawyer.

McClain didn't even look flustered.

"I'm only looking out for you, son." He said.

_"I'm not your son!"_ Arthur shouted.

McClain stepped away. The fat lawyer looked shocked at the outburst.

Arthur was breathing hard. He felt his fists clench as a lifetime of anger was about to be released.

"You know who came to this house yesterday, McClain? Hum? Albert Castus. He showed up at my door and told me all about how you threatened him and my mother. That you were loyal to your client and separated me from my real father because of it." The Point Man growled.

He wasn't sure what energy was possessing him. It felt strange and manic. Like he was losing control.

"Arthur." McClain tried to say. "I don't know what Albert said to you-"

"Don't try and deny it. Thomas Ward told me the same thing." Arthur barked.

The fat lawyer's hand going to his brow and mopping up a sheet of sweat.

"I did what was best for you." McClain said.

"What was best for me?" Arthur breathed. His eyes wild. "It was _best for me_ not to find out who my father was until I was a grown man? It was best for me to keep my mother trapped in a loveless marriage till she died? It was best for me to be raised in boarding schools? That's what was best for me? You never cared about me. You only cared about the money. You only cared about your client's interests. It was never personal, just business." Arthur said. His heart feeling like it was breaking.

He had know McClain his whole life. He could always count on McClain to be there for him. Any problem, he had thought of McClain as a friend.

"Arthur. I've always had your best interests at heart. I've always done my best to protect you." McClain said. The fat lawyer seeming to be close to tears.

"Stop." Arthur cut him off. He couldn't take anymore please. "Just stop, McClain."

The Point Man sighed.  
"Thank you for looking out for me. But I don't think I'll be requiring your services anymore." Arthur said coldly.

"Arthur."

"Please get out." The Point Man said soberly. He showed nothing of the pain he felt inside. His face a mask of indifference.

McClain sighed and started to walk away.

"That's fine." McClain said to the Point Man he had cared for like another son. "I never told you this, but before you married Ariadne, I did a background check on her. Everything she ever told you about her life is a lie. Her parents are still alive. Her mother didn't commit suicide, her father never ran off. She wasn't raised by grandparents. Both her parents are still alive and living in West Virginia. Her mother was released from prison after serving a 20 year sentence for murdering Ariadne's brother."

The old lawyer didn't even have to say the name. Arthur already knew the name.

"The child's name was Sammy." McClain said as he huffed out and slammed the door behind him.

~ Arthur had pushed the things he saw in Ariadne's mind aside as his poor wife had a nervous break down shortly after his failed inception. But the memory of that sad, too skinny little girl never truly left his thoughts.

She had been crying for someone named Sammy. A dead little boy falling out of that closet. His mouth caked in dried blood. A monster stirring in the darkness. Hungry and ready to tear the Point Man and little girl to pieces. Her hands so cold as she cried and whimpered for _'Sammy, Sammy, Sammy'_.

~ "Ariadne?" Arthur said knocking on the bathroom door. It was like being in the therapist's office again. He didn't know what to say. He didn't how to tell her he knew the truth. Why had she lied to him? He wouldn't have cared about her brother or her real parents. There was something hugely unfair that she knew all his horrible secrets, and he knew none of hers.

Was their whole marriage built on a lie?

"Ariadne, please talk to me." Arthur said through the door.

The Architect emerged from the bathroom. She had put on her clothes which Arthur thought was a bad sign. She might be ready to leave. Her face was puffy from crying.

"Do you want to divorce me?" She whispered as she childishly wiped her face.

"No." Arthur said gently. He didn't try to convince her. Didn't try to reassure her.

Ariadne sat on the edge of their bed.  
"McClain did all that without my asking. I didn't tell him to hide anything. I never said we were getting a divorce. He was trying to protect the money." Arthur explained from his spot near the bathroom door.  
"Arthur, I don't care about the money. I was with you before the money. I married before I knew you were going to inherit." She sighed. "I wouldn't try and take everything you have. I don't want to be that kind of person."

"I know you don't." Arthur said. "We're not getting a divorce, so there is no point in talking about it."

Ariadne didn't seem convinced. She shook her head.

"Ariadne. We're_ not_ getting a divorce. We're not separating either. We're going to keep going to that doctor, if that's what you want, and we're going to do what it takes to keep our family." The Point Man said in a tone suggesting that there would be no more arguments.

Ariadne looked up at him hopefully as he finally crossed the room to meet her. Her eyes glistening with tears as he kissed her forehead.

"Now, tell me about Sammy." The Point Man whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

~ " You have no right to ask me about Sammy." She hissed. Her eyes glowing bright with an angry fire.  
"Ariadne." Arthur breathed. His hands going to her hair. She flinched and moved away from him.  
"Did you have McClain do a background check on me?" She said. Her voice choking a cry as those eyes of hers burned in bitter disbelief.

Arthur took a deep breath. He had to tell her the truth.

"No, he did that on his own." The Point Man confessed. "I never cared who you were or where you came from. I only care about who you are now."

She looked ready to either hit him or burst into tears.  
"When I went into your mind, before all our troubles, I found this little girl. A scared little girl who... who was just like Darcy was. Before she came to live with us. She was crying for someone named Sammy. She was always calling for someone named Sammy. A little boy in a closet and this little girl was scared, and cold and too thin." Arthur finished as Ariadne broke down. Her hand over her mouth as she tried to stifle a cry.

~ "Why didn't you just tell me?" Arthur asked. "You know all my secrets."

"There was never the right time to tell you." Ariadne whispered in the darkened bedroom. Her face pressed close to Arthur's. The Point Man easily planting little kisses on her lips as they cuddled in their bed.

She had finally relented and told him all she could. Arthur still sensing there was a great deal she was holding back.

"I meet you, and your world was so far away from that world. What was I supposed to say? 'I'm not who you think. I'm really the child of murderers from West Virginia?' I'm sorry I lied. It's just, the lie was easier. It happened so long ago, it almost feels like it happened to someone else." She told him.

Arthur nodded. Her accent, her manners, he never would have suspected the childhood she was describing.

"Sammy was killed?" He prompted. His eyes soft as his hands roamed up her arms and to her shoulders.

She nodded.  
"He was very young. I think, looking back, he must have had some mental problems. He couldn't ever seem to keep still. Could never concentrate. It more then just being hungry all the time." She told him. Her eyes far away as she chased the memory.

Arthur scowled.

'_Hungry?_' He thought.

The little girl in her memories, the one who cried for Sammy, was too thin. He didn't like the idea of his wife being hungry as a child.

"We didn't have a lot growing up. Sammy and I, we were too young to understand why we lived like that. To have your parents drinking and fighting all the time. We thought it was normal to live in homes with no electricity. No, water."

She didn't look at her husband as she took a deep breath.

"It was winter when Sammy died. He had been crying too much. I tired to keep him quite, but my _mother_,"She said the word mother like it was a title the woman didn't deserve. "Had enough and she locked him in a closet as punishment. She wouldn't let him out." Ariadne whispered.

Her handing went to Arthur's robe as she smoothed out the lapels. A nervous habit of hers.

"How long was he in that closet?" Arthur asked.

Ariadne seemed to steel herself. Her head shaking as if it weren't important. Her gaze concentrated only on the fabric of Arthur's robe.

"A few days. He cried at first, but then he stopped." She said easily. As if it were nothing.  
"He died in there?" Arthur whispered. His large hands going to her hair and brushing a dark strand free off her face. She looked up at him sadly.

"Your mother went to prison. What about your father?" Arthur asked.

Ariadne's body tensed. She shook her head.

"What happened after?" He asked.

"I went to live in a group home. I was adopted by an older couple. I always told everyone they were my grandparents. It made things easier. No one asked questions when I told them that." She whispered.

"The couple Sadie saw you with. When you were pregnant with Daniel. They were your parents." He concluded.

She sniffed and nodded.

The Point Man's lips found hers and he kissed her sweetly.

"They wanted money. I was afraid of what you would think of me if you saw them. If you knew I lied to you." She whispered. "That I lied to you about everything."

"Ariadne, with all the things you know about me, all we've been through. How could you think I would think less of you?" Arthur smiled.

Ariadne started to cry again. Arthur pulling her closer to her. Grateful to have the pretty Architect so near to him again.

"Having you help me with all my secrets, it makes it better." He told her. "I'm not so alone."

She looked back at him with her doe like eyes as tears trailed down her cheeks.

~ Arthur was looking over his laptop in the living room. Ariadne had cried herself to sleep in the bedroom. Later, he dressed and went to do some much needed research online.  
He had never looked into his wife's past before. Believing what she told him for years. Now, he couldn't help himself but find out all he could about her parents and a little boy named Sammy.

It made for dark reading. The records were sealed, but that didn't stop the Point Man. His work in dream extraction meant he was able to find out all kinds of things about someone. No matter how hard they kept it hidden.

Ariadne's father was charged with accessory to the murder of his four year old son. The boy had died of neglect and exposure to the cold. There were pictures of Ariadne as a little girl. Bruises over her fair skin.

His wife's large, brown eyes were the same as the seven year old Ariadne that back at him from the picture. She was adopted by a kindly, older couple named Hugo and Victoria. They had died in a house fire in Paris a few years after the family moved from America to France.

Ariadne's real mother was released 3 years ago and went back to live with her husband again. There was an order not to make contact with their daughter, but they had obviously ignored it when they sought Ariadne out in Paris a few years ago.

Arthur looked over the mug shots of Ariadne's parents at the time of Sammy's death. They looked nothing like her. Her mother was too thin and her skin was already showing signs of a hard life despite being so young. Her father looked drunk, dirty and the type of person Arthur would naturally keep away from. The Point Man found a picture of them taken for their passports three years ago, and the change was shocking. The mother was much fatter and she looked too old for her age. They looked so little like his elegant wife, Arthur wondered if they were really her parents at all.

Hugo and Victoria looked more like her then these people did. The refined old couple who adopted her could have actually passed for her close relatives.

Arthur finally found a picture of Sammy. A sweet looking little boy who resembled Daniel. The Point Man smiled as he saw his own son in Ariadne's little brother.

His baby teeth had fallen out and he gave a happy grin at the camera. Yet, he was too thin. Anyone could see that. The Point Man scowled over school pictures of Ariadne as a child as well. Her eyes were too big for her face as she also looked painfully thin. Her dark hair ill kept, even on picture day. There was also a certain sadness written on her face.

The Point Man found the group home records. Hand written nurses notes from a woman named Annie. Describing bed wetting, fear of the dark and nightmares. Also bruising to Ariadne's body. Arthur stared wide eyed as he read the careful writing.  
'_Ariadne has bruising to her inner thighs. Possible sexual assault?_'

Arthur looked back at his bedroom door. Ariadne had never said anything about that before. He knew she had only had one boyfriend before him. Or so she had said. He knew that her sexual awakening had been with him alone. He chalked it up before to her being so driven academically. Now, if what this Annie person said was true, it explained a lot about Ariadne.

~ Corrine burst into the apartment a short time later. Arthur was still fuming over the records from Ariadne's past. Some things aligned with what she had told him. Other things, she seemed to have purposefully left out.

"I think running after the boys mean I can quit the gym!" Corrine laughed as James, Daniel and Dominic raced to the boys room. Phillipa giving Arthur a hug before retreating to the little guest room they set up for her.  
"That bad?" Arthur asked feeling a headache coming on.

Corrine was pushing the pram with Drew inside it. The baby sleeping peacefully.

"I fed her already." Corrine whispered as the Point Man took his sleeping daughter out.

The pretty nanny didn't want him to wake the sleeping baby, but he need to hold his daughter. Needed to feel the comfort his child with Ariadne gave him.

Drew cooed her baby noises as the Point Man brought her to his chest. He could feel her little heartbeat and tried to line up her small chest to his large one. He wanted their hearts to be as close as possible right now.

It worked better then any drug. Drew chirped a little and curled cat like back in Arthur's capable arms. She was asleep as the Point Man settled back down.

"Is everything alright?" Corrine asked.

She had observed Arthur holding Drew with great interest.

"I'm fine." Arthur said as he smelled the baby shampoo on Drew's dark hair.

"What happened?" Corrine asked as she sat across from him.

The Point Man sighed. He felt, for a moment, he had been wrong to want Corrine to leave. She was good with the kids and seemed to care about the family as a whole. She had listened patiently when he told her about his real father. The Point Man getting drunk the whole time.

He looked at the door to his bedroom where his wife slept.

"I just found out some things about Ariadne." He admitted and kissed the top of Drew's head.

"Bad things?" Corrine asked.

"Not good things." Arthur said.

"How bad?"

"Very bad." Arthur said soberly.

"I'm sorry."

Corrine looked down at her feet.

"Do you think therapy will help?" She asked. She didn't look at him.

"I think it's too late for therapy." The Point Man sighed.

"Really?" Corrine asked. Her pretty eyes sparking and her perfect teeth peeking out in an almost smile.

Arthur noticed none of this however. He looked sadly at his sleeping daughter's dark hair. His mind on the little girl in Ariadne's dream. It was too late to save that little girl, but he would never give up on his wife or his family.

"So, I guess it's over for you two?" Corrine said as she moved closer to the Point Man.

Arthur almost nodded. His mind deeply lost in his own thoughts that his brain didn't process what she had said.

"Arthur, I want you to know; I'm here for you. Not just for the kids, but for you as well. I know it's been hard living with a woman who hates you so much." Corrine was saying as Arthur realized the pretty nanny was inching closer and closer to him.

The Point Man's mind finally clicked and he turned to Corrine.

Before he could get a word out, her lips were on his. Her kiss was gentle and firm. Arthur was still holding Drew and didn't resist.

**I know I missed a couple of days of updates. For the first time ever I had writer's block. I had written a few chapters, and just was not happy with them. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. So I just threw them out. In truth, I'm not really happy with this chapter either. **

** Thanks for all the PM's asking if I was alright. LOL. I guess I'm very predictable about my updates and when I miss my 'deadline' people got a little worried. LOL. **

** I'm fine, everything is fine. I'm not sick and there is no crisis. **

** I'm currently reading the novelization of "The Dark Knight Rises". It's so boring and flat, I almost slipped into a coma. Yuck. Since there is no "Inception" novel, I think I might give it a go. I've been writing "Inception" ff for over a year now. I'm a qualified as any to try. **

** A follower gave me a good idea for a rich girl/ poor boy story that I might do. If I do, it will be for the ff I'm thinking about for TDKR. You will have to keep checking back or better yet, add me to your alert. **

** I WILL FINISH DREAM WALKERS! I just got distracted! I know a lot of people think "Dream Walkers" is ever so groovy. All my real world friends make fun of me for it. **

"**He's not here." (Gasp) "YOU'RE HERE!" **

** Don't worry, I will update soon. **


	9. Chapter 9

9.

~ It was beautiful spring day. The Point Man was sitting on a park bench and watching his wife push the boys on the swings. Dominic and Daniel were inseparable as always. They swung side by side and never really parted in their play time. Darcy was out of the hospital now, and she and Phillipa were playing with Barbie dolls as far away from the loud noise of the little boys as possible.

Darcy was finally home from the hospital. She still had to wear a face mask whenever she ventured outside. Her immune system was greatly compromised from the bone marrow transplant. She complained that her body still ached and she didn't run around as much as she had before the cancer, but her hair was coming back. His daughter was slowly returning to him.

Arthur chanced a glimpse at his other daughter. Drew was sleeping in the stroller. The baby too young to care about anything other then her mother and father, milk and sleep.

Arthur knew an uninvited guest was nearby. His work in dream extractions had left him with a keen sense for what wasn't supposed to be there.

"Stalking me now?" He called out to the figure behind him.

"Actually," Albert Castus said. His elegant accent charming and soothing. "Your wife invited me to Sunday dinner. She wanted us all to meet at a neutral location first, this park."

The older gentleman sat down on the bench next to the Point Man.

Arthur sighed and looked at his wife. Ariadne was looking back at the father and son on the park bench. A worried but determined gleam in her eyes. She wanted Arthur to have a relationship with Albert Castus. No matter how much the Point Man resisted.

"Figures." Arthur sighed.

The two men said nothing as they watched the children play.

"The youngest boy, he's blind?" Albert asked as they watched Dominic bounce off the swings and Daniel carefully follow him. Ariadne staying close to the boys as they were sure to get into trouble.

James was the odd man out. He was too old for the young boys, and the girls hated him. He stayed on top of the jungle gym and looked down at everyone imperiously.

"He was born blind. Yes." Arthur said. The Point Man shifted in his seat. "Did anything like that happen on your side of the family?" He asked.  
"Not that I'm aware." Albert said simply. "Have you sought out any treatments? They can do wonders now."

Arthur shook his head. What right did this man have coming into his family's life now and giving his opinions on how to raise his children? He had forfeited those rights years ago.

Then, the memory of McClain came back to him. The lawyer was sneaker then Arthur could have imagined. It had been a hellish few days as Arthur found a new attorney and had his assets taken out of the old lawyer's control. Arthur suspecting if he didn't, McClain might bankrupt him out of spite. It was no stretch of the imagination to think that Albert had been intimated by the shifty lawyer and his powerful client.  
"We have him in a good school for the blind. There is a doctor in Sweden who thinks he can perform a kind of transplant. He would see, but not like us. Not in the detail or colors we can." Arthur said. He could talk about trivial things with Albert. Technology was always a favorite of the Point Man.

"Snap it up." Albert said in surprise. "It will change his life. He can read books, see his mother's face. Chase after your oldest boy there." Albert nodded as Daniel tugged on Dominic's shirt.

Arthur chuckled.  
"Daniel can hold his own against his older brother." He laughed.

"You were the same way when you were little. So independent. Never wanted help. You wanted to do everything on your own. Wanted to learn on your own. Drove us crazy." Albert said with a far away smile as he watched the boys.

Arthur turned to his father.  
"Us?" he asked.

Albert sighed.  
"Audrey and I." The older man said sadly. "When you were with us at the ballet, it was like we were a family. I tried to teach you to play piano. You wanted to hit whichever keys you wanted. You wanted to play your own made up songs. You wanted to everything your own way."

"Must have been disappointing to you. I didn't want to learn the right way." Arthur said bitterly.  
"Not at all. I was proud of everything you did. I thought, still think, you're the best son a man could ever hope for." Albert admitted.

The two men didn't look at one another. They watched the kids play. Arthur turned his head away from Albert so the older man wouldn't see the tears forming in his eyes. All his life he wanted to hear just those words. Those exact same words from the man he thought was his father. But, to John, nothing Arthur did was good enough. John never even liked Arthur.

To hear them from Albert now, made a strange sensation grow in his body. As if his chest was loosening. His breathing coming easier.

"I am so very proud of you, Arthur. You're a fine young man. You have a beautiful family. One that you take care of. I'm very envious of it in fact." Albert admitted with a laugh.

Arthur said nothing as Daniel ran away from Ariadne and searched for the swings again. He was talking now and found he could use words to get what he wanted.

"I wanted more then anything to take you back to England with me after your mother died. I even hired an attorney to help me. Paternity testing was unheard of at the time. John's name was on your birth certificate. I had no chance to get you." Albert admitted.

"Why didn't my mother just divorce him?" Arthur asked.

"No one divorces John." Albert said. "No one leaves him. She was too scared to leave him. It wasn't just the lawyer, he had thugs who would have killed us."

Arthur nodded. Rich and powerful men always had people to do their dirty work.  
"I bought a little house in Bath. I grow day breaker roses in the garden. My way of remembering your mother." Albert admitted.

Arthur scowled.

"You still send day breaker roses to the ballet in New York?" He asked. Remembering the pretty pink and gold roses that sat prominently at the Audrey Daniels table in the dinning room.

Albert laughed.

"Yes." He admitted. "Foolish old man that I am."

"Why didn't you ever get married to someone else? Have more children?" Albert asked.

"I still love your mother." Albert admitted. "I can't get over the love of my life, now can I? Would you re-marry if you lost Ariadne?"

Arthur shuttered. He didn't like to think about life without his wife. He couldn't even imagine a day without the pretty Architect. Albert was right. The Point Man wouldn't even _try_ to find someone else.

Arthur briefly thought of Corrine. The kiss she had taken from him. The way the pretty nanny's lips had parted over his. Her tongue coming out and enticing him as he had kissed her back. How they had broken away and he felt a rush of heat to his face. An arousal start that he was ashamed of.

Arthur shook his head. He couldn't think about Corrine right now.  
"Would you like to hold the baby?" He asked as he tried not show any emotion. It was normally easy for the Point Man to keep a stoney facade up. But Albert was breaking it down.

"Yes, I would." Albert said in a delighted voice.

Arthur couldn't help but noticed the similar movements and gestures Albert had to him. How Albert had the same long, lean body frame. There was little doubt, looking over the older gentleman, that this was Arthur's father.

The older man held Drew in his arms the same way Arthur was fond of holding her. Her chest to his. Her large head resting comfortingly on his shoulder as his careful hands held her. A large palm rested on her back.

"She's lovely." Albert said with a soft little smile. "I hope you and your wife aren't done having little ones."

Daniel let out a scream as Dominic pushed him off the swings. Ariadne was scolding her oldest and holding her youngest son close as the toddler cried.

Darcy and Phillipa only glanced at the boys before returning back to playing quietly.

"Kind of a sore subject with Ariadne and I." Arthur admitted. "I sort of tricked her into getting pregnant with Drew." He said nodding to the baby.

"I see." Albert said softly.

"We've been in marriage counseling for a few weeks now. I'm not sure how to fix it." Arthur admitted. He felt ashamed. "She loves the baby. But she feels guilty that she didn't want to get pregnant with her."

"Arthur, I won't pretend to know how to fix your marriage. Every marriage is different. Every marriage has troubles. But I think yours will be just fine. If your biggest problems are loving this little angel, you have it pretty easy." Albert said.

Arthur had to smile.  
"We used to work together. Professionally, I mean. Now she has a job that she does without me. She loves it." Arthur said sadly.

"She's lucky then." Albert told him.

Arthur nodded.

"Ariadne doesn't trust me like she used to." Arthur said.

"Show you can be trusted again." Albert said simply. Drew waking and chirping in her grandfather's arms. A silver stream of spit running out of her full little lips and onto Albert's tweed jacket.

"She lied to me about her past." Arthur sighed.  
"Oh, everyone does that. To get your mother's attention, I told her I was related to Sir Paul McCartney." Albert said with a roguish smile worthy of Eames.

Arthur laughed.  
"You're not, are you?" The Point Man asked.  
"Oh no. Paul's not nearly handsome enough to be related to us." Albert said with a chuckle.

Arthur looked at Drew's pretty little face. Ariadne in miniature.

"Our nanny kissed me a few weeks ago. She keeps hitting on me when I'm alone with her. I don't know what to do. If I tell Ariadne, she'll have one more reason to hate me. We can't find another nanny to help us out until Cobb comes back." Arthur admitted sadly.

"Tell Ariadne the truth about the nanny. It's that trust thing we talked about, son." Albert said.

"If I tell her the truth, she might blame me. Also, we'll be out a nanny." Arthur said sadly. He had thought of every rational way out he could. Until Cobb came home, Arthur was left with Corrine's little looks and whispers in his ear as soon as Ariadne was out of the room.  
"The longer you wait to tell her, the worse it will be." Albert said.

The older man looked at his son.

"You didn't sleep with her did you?" He asked.

"No, of course not." Arthur said feeling sick. "She just kissed me. When were alone, she acts like we're in this secret affair. I've told her I love my wife. It's like she won't listen."

Albert nodded.

"We have to address this right away." He said as Drew cried for her feeding.

The older man turned to the baby.  
"Yes we do!" He said in a voice meant only for her. The infant pacified as her grandfather talked to her in a way all babies responded to.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

~ Corrine's fingers tripped lazily over the jewelry in Ariadne's closet. The girls were playing quietly. The boys were both down for their naps and so was the baby. It had been a long day and Corrine needed to unwind a little. Arthur's estranged wife was working late and he had texted her that he would be home soon. She intended to be ready for him.

That poor, handsome man was trying his best to save his marriage to that bitter little woman. Corrine had to admire him for that. He was going to counseling and doing whatever that evil wife wanted him to.

Ariadne didn't realize how lucky she was. There were a lot of creeps out there. Corrine could testify to that first hand. Ariadne didn't realize how lucky she was to have someone like Arthur. A man who was so cultured and well mannered. Who loved his beautiful children and was a good father. The fact he was obscenely rich didn't hurt her opinion of him either.

Corrine took a long bath in the big claw foot bathtub in the master bath. When Arthur finally realized how miserable he was with Ariadne, this life would be hers. The pretty nanny could slip into the role of wife and mother easily. The children already loved her and she knew Arthur depended on her. She made her intentions known and he hadn't protested at all. She knew he appreciated her pleasing figure and youthful face.

She experimented with Ariadne's bath salts and oils. Obviously, expensive and well used. She couldn't wait to call this bathroom her own.

~ She went to the closet naked and roamed over the name brands on Ariadne's clothes. Corrine was too tall and curvy to fit into the Architect's clothing, but she appreciated her taste in the sexy black dress that plunged down the back. A blood red wrap complimenting it perfectly.

The pretty nanny didn't even bother to put a robe on as the cool air dried her wet skin.

She found Ariadne's jewelry to be too enticing to pass up.

The only jewelry that Arthur's wife wore was a blue sapphire engagement ring, and a silver bangle bracelet. Occasionally, she would wear a locket with a picture of the kids in it. But the boys were too active and they tended to pull on it.

It was a shame Ariadne didn't wear a lot of jewelry, she had a very nice collection stashed in her closet.

All of them were heavy and the gems were real. All of them simple and elegant looking. Nothing like the trashy costume jewelry she knew Arthur would hate. It was better to go without jewelry then to wear trash.

Corrine spied a wooden cigar box and she ran her long fingers over it.

She caught her breath at the sight of the glittering diamonds inside. She had never seen a necklace like this. They sparkled so beautifully in their box she wanted to cry. The stones were small, but there was a lot of them. They were linked together in a heavy platinum chain that felt perfect in Corrine's hands.

She quickly clasped them onto her neck and viewed her naked body wearing the hardware in the mirror.

The necklace looked like it might have been made for her. Her skin, no tan lines, looked perfect with diamonds flashing off it. Her breasts, the boob job worth every penny, stood out in a way she was betting Ariadne's didn't after three pregnancies.

She gave her best smile. Her bleached teeth radiant and made her look like the ideal trophy wife Arthur deserved.

She heard the front door shut and knew Arthur was home. A cat like smile coming to her face as she knew how she would greet him.

Arthur always checked on the kids first. He was such a good father. So attentive to the little ones. She would do her best to help those children weather the divorce. She would be there for them and, more importantly, for Arthur.

She had let him know so many times how she wanted to be there for him. Let him know it was alright to come to her. To leave that frigid bed with his bitter wife and come to her. He had been afraid of getting caught. That's why he hadn't bedded her yet.

She could hear Arthur's footfalls out in the bedroom. The handsome heir shedding off his jacket, his fine taste in clothing another plus, as she watched him.

Corrine casually leaned against the door frame and watched him. Observed his easy grace as he took out his wallet and stripped off his wrist watch. He didn't notice she was there.

"Hard day?" She asked.

The man of the house started and turned to see her. His eyes moving over her body and finally coming to rest on the necklace she was wearing.

"That's..." He started to say. His hands going to his pocket as he looked embarrassed and lost for words. "That's my wife's necklace."

"It's lovely." Corrine said. She walked on tiptoe. Her long arms reaching out as she was naked in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked. His breathing sharp as he tried not to look at her body. "Corrine, I told you; this wasn't happening."

"I know you want to save your marriage, Arthur. But I've seen it in Ariadne's eyes. She doesn't care about saving it. I don't want to see you suffer. Trying to keep something that's not there anymore. I told you I would be there for you, I meant it." Corrine cooed.

She flashed her bright smile up at him. Her hands going to his tie as she loosened the knot.

"She won't be home for hours. Let's have some fun." She purred at him. "She won't know, I promise. We can't have anything for her lawyers to use against you. We'll just stay quite about everything we do till the divorce is final."

Arthur seemed to stiffen as she kissed him.

But soon enough, his lips gave into her. She let her body melt into his. Her bare breasts running over the expensive fabric of his suit.

He was kissing her back. He loved this, she could tell. He didn't want to be the type of man who cheated on his wife, but if Corrine played her cards right, she would be his wife soon enough.

"Arthur?" A voice broke into their rapture.

He broke away from the pretty nanny in nothing but diamonds and they were both shocked to see Ariadne in the doorway of their bedroom.

She looked hurt and angry at seeing her husband with the nanny. So obviously in the middle of a private moment, there was no way explain it away.

"We didn't want you to find out like this." Corrine said as Arthur looked horrified.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

~ Ariadne heard voices coming from her bedroom and walked in on her husband and their nanny. Corrine was naked except for the glittering diamond necklace Arthur had given her for her birthday just after Dominic was born.  
"Arthur?" Ariadne breathed as she saw the Point Man kissing the nanny.

Her husband jumped away from Corrine. Her beautiful body, obviously surgically enhanced, stood proudly at being caught. Corrine didn't cower away at being so obviously discovered.

"We didn't want you to find out like this." Corrine said with a shrug.

Arthur looked scared at the sight of his wife and the nanny standing naked. The situation didn't look good for him.

"Save it, Corrine." Ariadne said lazily as Arthur stepped away from the nanny.

Corrine's face fell slightly.

Ariadne shrugged.

"Arthur told me." The Architect said as she approached the pretty nanny. "He told me everything. How you've been trying to seduce him."

Corrine stepped back and jumped at the feel of Arthur's hands on her neck. The Point Man easily unclasping the heavy necklace and sliding it off her.

"I've already reported you to your agency." Arthur said. "It'll be an interesting footnote that you were going though my wife's jewelry."

"Arthur." Corrine said hostilely. The nanny was trembling in rage.

"I never wanted you, Corrine." Arthur said stiffly as he slipped the diamonds into his pocket. "You come into my home and think you can replace my wife?"

The Point Man shook his head and looked disgusted.

"You could never replace my wife." He said coldly.

"You _wanted _me to replace her!" Corrine hissed. "Don't try and deny it!"

"What I want; is for you to put your clothes on. I don't want to have to call the police and have them arrest you naked." Arthur said in reply.  
Corrine turned to Ariadne.

"He fucked me. You need to know that." Corrine said bitterly. Ariadne's face didn't even flinch. "We've been sleeping together for months now."

Ariadne rolled her eyes. She didn't need to look at Arthur. The Point Man didn't even need to shake his head.

"No, he hasn't." The Architect said lazily. She knew her husband too well. He may have let Corrine kiss him, but he would never go so far as to bed another woman.

Arthur had retrieved the nanny's clothes from the bathroom, and gave them to her.

"Get dressed, and get out." He said coldly.

"Our friend, Mr. Eames, is looking through your things right now to see if you've been handling any more of my valuables." Ariadne said as the Corrine dressed in front of them. "Something tells me this isn't the first time you've done this. I doubt you could afford the breast implants on a teacher's salary. Or the liposuction. Or the caps on your teeth." Ariadne said looking over Corrine's perfect body in disgust. "My guess is you've blackmailed men before."

Corrine glared daggers as the Architect.

"I wouldn't waste your time with a lawsuit either." Arthur added as Eames casually strolled into their bedroom. The nanny's bag in his hands.

"Her things were clean." The Forger whispered looking over Corrine.

"Thank you." Arthur said taking her bag and giving it to Corrine.

"I'm not a rich as you may think. I _was_, that's true. But since I found out about my real paternity, I've had a change of heart. Since Darcy is the rightful heir to the company, I've put it in her name. I'm nothing more then the trustee till she comes of age. You can try to sue, but I don't think you'll get much. You'll most likely go broke trying." Arthur said casually.

The Point Man stood by the Architect's side as the couple created a united front.

"Also, think about what it would do to your reputation. Nanny tries to seduce family man who's son is blind and daughter has cancer? You'd never win in the eyes of the media." Ariadne added scathingly.

Corrine looked murderous as she shouldered her bag and stormed out.

"She was a piece of work." Eames said as he appreciatively watched Corrine slammed the front door after her.

The Forger walked away from the couple humming Kanye West's _Gold Digger_.

The Point Man sighed and looked at his wife.

"That went well." He sighed.

Ariadne took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair.

"Better then I thought. I forgot how well we work together." She said with a small laugh.

She looked appreciatively up at her husband.  
"I'm glad you told me about this. I don't know why I didn't see it before." She whispered to him.

"I was scared shitless to tell you." Arthur chuckled as the couple shared the private moment. "I thought you might believe the worst."

Ariadne shook her head.  
"I promise, I won't do that again." She said as her husband kissed her forehead and held her close.

~ "So, when will you tell Darcy's she's a millionaire?" Sadie asked as she casually flashed the heavy engagement ring Eames had given her.

The leggy spider woman used any excuse at all to show it off. The Forger finally proposing to her and begging her to take him back. Up until the proposal, Sadie had consented to use Eames to resolve carnal needs only. But she resigned to take him back at the sight of the ring and promise of a changed man.

"We're not sure yet." Ariadne said as she smoothed Katie's blond hair back with one of Darcy's hair clips. Cobb's youngest daughter had hair the color of sunshine and she was smiling all the time now she was back with her father.  
"Aren't you worried all that money might warp her?" Sarah asked. Like girls playing dolls, Sarah had Drew and Ariadne had Katie. Both women playing dress up with their girls.

"I guess. But we won't have to worry about it for a while." Ariadne told her.  
"You just _gave away_ financial security." Sadie scolded. She fanned herself with her ring hand. The diamond too heavy to lift.  
"We agreed, that money was more trouble then it was worth." Ariadne told them. "Ever since we inherited it, it's been nothing but a disaster. It's a relief to be done with it."

Sadie shrugged and Sarah held Drew closer.  
"Thank you so much for looking after James and Phillipa while I was gone. I don't know what I was thinking, leaving Dom." Sarah admitted.  
"I just wish we could have been there, for the wedding." Ariadne said.

"I don't." Sadie chimed in. "I watch reality TV. American weddings are so tacky."

"Well, the ceremony was really very nice. We were married in the same little chapel my parents and grandparents were married in." Sarah told them. "Just a small ceremony. My dad gave me away. Everyone in the family just loves Dom to death."

"That's good." Ariadne said.

She didn't ask why Sarah left. She didn't need to.  
"As soon as I left him, I knew it was a mistake." Sarah said regretfully. "I missed him everyday I was gone. Then he comes into town, practically on a white horse, and swoops me off my feet." She laughed. "I never knew he cared so much."

"We're so glad you're back. That you're both back." Ariadne laughed. She started kissing Katie's cheek and the baby giggled.

"Well, you have the money from that stupid video game you designed. I still can't believe it did so well." Sadie said in disbelief. "I mean, video games? Who knew?"

"I never thought it be such a hit, I think it even surprised Seth. He's in California now promoting it. He already wants to get to work on another game." Ariadne smiled. "But it might be awhile before he gets back to Paris."

~ "Now Daniel, Dominic, we keep our backs strait and our writs off the keys when we play." Albert said with his endless patients. The boys sat on either side of their grandfather. These days, it was best to keep them apart.

Daniel liked the fancy grand piano Arthur had bought for his Albert's visits. He had no idea until recently that Albert Castus was a world famous concert pianist. The Point Man only following modern classical music vaguely. He never put it together that a lot of the beautiful pieces were written and composed by his father.

"Now, deep breath... and we start." Albert said as he played the single notes for _Greensleeves_. Dominic looking at the keys and mimicking him. Daniel, like Arthur before him, wanting to play whatever he wanted.

Albert played the simple song again and guided Daniel to the right keys. The blind little boy able to play, and enjoying this big instrument that produced a lot of noise with little effort.

~ "So, how are the wedding preparations going?" Arthur teased Eames as Darcy and Phillipa played in the living room.

The Forger looked sweaty and nervous.

"You're going to be someone's _husband_ now." Cobb joined in on the teasing as he showed of his own new wedding ring.

"Wives won't let you do all the things you used to. Forget jumping on a plane to Brazil or anything like that." Arthur added.

The Point Man and Extractor were having a bit too much fun teasing Eames.

"Enough, Sadie isn't going to be like that." Eames protested.

"She might be _worse_!" Arthur laughed.

Eames shook his head as the men laughed.

"So, tell me how this nanny tried to seduce you. I've known you for ten years now and I've _never_ seen any woman try to seduce you." Cobb said turning on the Point Man.

"Right, I want to hear about that to." Eames added. "I still don't understand what Ariadne sees in you, much less sexy McBoobies."

"It was the money. It's all she cared about." Arthur grumbled. "I'm just glad you and Sadie were here to help me with the kids till Edwina could find a new nanny.

Eames and Cobb exchanged looks.

The new nanny, or MANny, was a lovely man by the name or Ross. He was obviously very gay, but he was loving and caring to the kids. He was a modern hippie who cooked vegetarian dinners and was teaching the kids to paint. His first day working with the family, the boys got into a fight and Ross made them hug and tell them they loved each other. Then the mannny cried.

"Ross is working out fine. We don't have to worry about his seducing anyone." Arthur protested. "The kids love him, and he's very good with them."

Eames rolled his eyes. Cobb looked ready to laugh.  
The men looked at Darcy and Phillipa playing. Arthur's daughter looked adorable in her Peter Pan costume she had refused to take off after the recital. She had recovered almost fully from her cancer. So much so that she had been cast as the title role in the dance academy's production of Peter Pan. Her short blond hair coming in handy as she sang on stage and danced. The family, and extended friends had all turned out for her first performance since her cancer.

"Edwina is coming by with her new boyfriend." Arthur reminded everyone. "Ariadne says we have to be on our best behavior."

The Point Man looked over at Albert as he continued to teach the boys to play. It had been nice having Albert around. Arthur slowly seeing little things he had in common with his natural father. Not just the way they dresses and their physical mannerisms, but they liked the same foods and had the same taste in movies and music.

It was interesting to hear stories of his mother from this man. How Ariadne's blue sapphire engagement ring had been a gift from Albert to Audrey when Arthur was first born. Arthur's mother never able to tell him the truth about the stone. Albert was happy to see the stone made into an engagement ring for his only son's wife. Glad it was now a family heirloom.

Ariadne was glad to have Arthur's father around as well. The older man proving so charming, that Arthur teased his wife that he might have to worry about competition.

"I don't think I've ever seen those two sit so still for this long." Cobb commented as Dominic and Daniel sat and played the piano keys. "How are things going with you and Albert?"  
"Really well. He was there when I told Ariadne about Corrine. Helped us think of a good plan. He really seems to care about us." Arthur admitted.

"He's been through a lot. I couldn't imagine how hard it would be to not be able to raise your own son." Cobb sighed.

"That why you went to America, guns blazing, to marry Sarah?" Eames asked.

"Yes." Cobb snapped. "That, and I love her."

Arthur was smiling as the door bell buzzed. He strode confidently to get it as Ariadne and Sarah came back into the living room to put their babies in the shared play pen.

~ The Architect looked over her large mantle piece that was crowded with pictures. Some old, some new, some new to them.

A lovely photo of Arthur and Ariadne on their wedding day. The standard picture of their kids, cleaned up, dressed up and well behaved. Darcy in her ballet costume before she got sick. Her blond hair, wild as ever. Then there were new pictures. A black and white snap shot of Albert and Audrey when Arthur was little. The future Point Man looking happy as his mother and real father posed with him. Audrey Daniels was decked out in her elegant ballet costume. Albert holding Arthur up in one arm. The little boy, at age three, was small enough to be easily lifted. The secret family looking happy. Captured forever in the world of black and white.

There were also many pictures of Cobb and Sarah. Sadie and Eames. Ordinary candid shots of Arthur and Ariadne when they first began dating. The both of them looking so much younger in the days just after the Fischer inception.

In a small frame, tucked almost out of sight, was a skinny boy with missing front teeth and dark hair. He looked a lot like Daniel, but his eyes were the same doe like shape of Ariadne's. The Point Man insisting that the have place on the mantle for her long dead little brother. All skeletons shaken out of the closets now.

"Cobb, Eames, you remember my secretary, Edwina Sharp." Arthur said nervously as the tiny little woman stepped into the room.

Cobb Eames and Ariadne snapped to attention at seeing the hipster boyfriend Edwina was about to introduce them to.

"Everyone, this is my boyfriend." She said in her nasal voice.

"Specks!" Ariadne gasped in shock.

**~ END ~**

**This may be the end of this FAMILY series I've worked so much on. I'm not sure where else I can go with them. LOL. They have a happy ending... for now. **

** I may pick it up again, I may not. This is a good ending no matter what I decide to do. **

** I wanted to assert that not all marriages are the same. No marriage is perfect. Everyone has problems in a marriage but it takes a lot of courage an love to overcome them. It's easy to leave a guy because you think he's an asshole sometimes. It's easy to give up on a wife because she's not the girl you feel in love with. **

** Love take a lot of work. **

** I speak from personal experience that my own marriage had difficulties. Just like any other. My husband and I managed to hold on, but looking back, I wonder how. **

** I think people have unreasonable expectations on how a marriage is supposed to be. That its all about love, and sex and good things. Most of the time, it's day to day. It's easy to think it's not worth it, but it's always worth it. **

** I got a lot of groovy feedback from you guys. Most of you wanting A&A together. One review made me laugh. Said Arthur was and ass who made Ariadne into a baby machine. LOL. It was just funny to me. That's my bad I guess. A lazy writing ploy to cause more drama for them. **

** Technically, they only had three kids and an adopted daughter. Dominic was wanted by both of them, as was Daniel. Drew was the only one who was... controversial. LOL. **

** But I wonder; if it had been Ariadne that tricked Arthur into getting her pregnant, would he have been as mad as she was? Or is it a double standered? **


End file.
